


Hope in Black

by AceandShadow



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Destiny 2: Black Armory DLC, Gen, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Letters, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceandShadow/pseuds/AceandShadow
Summary: For someone who isn't supposed to remember her past, reading the recovered Black Armoury pages have ignited an inner fire. Even though her mother isn't around to read her words, Ada-1 writes them down anyway, in the hope that, in another life, she will get to say them to the person they were meant for and that, one day, they'll be more than words
Kudos: 7





	Hope in Black

Dear Henriette,

No.

Dear _mother,_

I do not remember that of what happened to be before…this. The me before me. But whatever you set out to do, I have tried to follow in your footsteps.

The Black Armoury is strong – stronger than before

Those people and their drones? They are different now. I was wrong to be sceptical about letting them in, but they have proven their worth. Our forges. They found them. All four of them. They recovered them. Restored them.

They…helped me.

They helped us.

I…haven’t told them what I used to do – what I did to save you. They’ve helped to build the Armoury and telling them my past in such a way would tear it down and I can’t do that. Not to the Armoury, not to me…not to you.

I want you to know that, even though I can’t remember much about before, I don’t doubt that you didn’t make your decisions lightly. I was young. You were wise. I respect that.

And…

I forgive you.

I got to see the world evolve from the darkness it was shrouded in. I got to see it become a much better place. I look to our future brightly as much as I sit in the present glee.

I don’t look at our past without seeking our mistakes and vowing to learn from them – as you have taught me.

I live each day bold. I do not fear the future and I respect our past.

I will _never_ forget where I came from.

Most importantly, I embrace death. The Guardians have taught me that death is not worth fearing. I have learnt from them as much as I have learnt from you.

I know you’re no longer here to see me grow. You’re not here to read this letter. I could be wasting my time, but I do not feel as such. This is me completing our reconciliation. I cannot leave it unfinished. Not when there are so many new threats arising in this world. I will not die out until my work here is done.

I’m trying to do you proud.

I only wish you were here to see this newly evolved world. You’d never believe me otherwise.

It’s funny. You envy all those mothers who ever lived because you got to love me twice. That’s not as one-way as you think.

I got to love you twice, as well.

It may not have been how you wanted, but it happened. It happened even when it wasn’t supposed to and, for that, I am grateful.

I still watch the butterflies. _Le Monarque._ I will never forget.

My only regret is that I listened to you when you told me to leave. I felt like I had abandoned the only reason I am here to see the world grow today.

I won’t make that same mistake again.

You can’t read this, and I’m sorry. I will express it, regardless. For me.

_La nuit est la plus sombre avant l'aube._

All my love,

Your daughter,

Adelaide


End file.
